


Sibbleger

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous because my lack of talent, Asexual Enjolras, Drabble, English is not my language, Incest, M/M, My Jehan has good taste, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Hugo spin request: Grantaire lusts his brother Enjolras, drinks and feels guilt.<br/>Sibbleger (from sibb 'kinship' + leger 'to lie') is old English word meaning sex between family members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibbleger

"Incest means impure or unchaste," Jehan pondered, keeping his eyes in TV and on the vampire woman rising from the coffin. Brides of Dracula was "Gothic and Romantic poetry, it´s color and set design are perfect, " Jehan had once answered to Grantaire, when he had asked why Jehan loved that old movie. "I understand that you lust your brother, which is still socially unacceptable. However, sex between consenting adults is legal in France, like it should be."

Grantaire stared at Jehan, the bottle still in his hand. "It´s still... wrong."

"Well, it´s wrong if you rape someone or make sexual advances upon our sex-is-repulsive Enjolras,  but you would never do that." 

"Of course not! I love him, I respect his orientation." 

Jehan nodded. In the TV screen a beautiful dark-haired vampire asked ravishing red-head heroine to kiss her.  "Exactly. I understand that unrequited love can be painful, but I don´t see reason why you should _blame_ yourself."

"You don´t?" Grantaire said.

"No, I don´t." Jehan sighed dreamily. "This is such a great movie!"


End file.
